Allen's Begining
by Kayla Wood
Summary: This is about how Allen meats Mana and there adventures and basically all the random stuff that could lead up to how he joined the black order and every thing before then (later on i think there will we parts with cross not sure yet). It may be really bad its my first fan fic so any advice is wanted.
1. prologue

**Hey Im back with my new chapter sorry for the wait and the restarting of the story but it should be better than before. I'm hoping that with my new start I can make my FanFiction more tied with the manga/anime so i wanted to start off again after having reread and rewatched the series so i hope that it is better than my first attempt at a FanFic and sorry for the wait for any one. I know there are some debates from some chapter about about him traveling through time or something like that and him becoming younger so weird stuff there but I'm starting with him being abandoned as a baby so yeah magic don't really want to have too much stuff about things that aren't really spoken of much yet so this is mostly just going to just be about him and his journey with mana. Later there might be a prequel and there also might be a sequel about him with cross (I'll probably make that a story). So anyway this is where i'm starting so any stuff before is just magic and that will be my only explanation. So without further adieu let the story begin.**

Prologue

The baby had been taken away. The doctors were looking after him he had brown hair and silver eyes.

"I want all the information on the kid now. Hand me the list ."

"Yes Sir, the child is a boy. His weight is 3.1 kilograms and his height is 52 centimeters. His blood type is O and his hair is brown and his eyes are silver,but Sir.."

"Sounds good. He's healthy I presume?"

"Yes Sir but there is one thin…"

"Good, good sounds like this healthy boy will be ready to go home with his family by the end of the week."

"Yes Sir but the probl.."

"Yes yes he should be a healthy boy indeed."

"SIR! THERE IS A PROBLEM!"

"What is it newbie."

"The boy he seems to have been born with a mutation."

"And what would that be?"

"Well his arm is red like its covers in blood his right arm sir and it has like a cross or something sir I don't know what it is I have never seen a boy like this before and.." And with that the first doctor ran and looked at the baby for himself for the first time. 'SIGH well i better go tell the parents'

Standing at the door of the to be parents he gathered his nerves to tell them about their son's little difference from the other babies born. He knocked and the couple said come in expecting to see their baby but instead they saw one of their doctors looking like he had been hit by a hurricane. He took a breath and started to explain the child's abnormality and that there was nothing they could do. He answered all the questions he could and told them all he knew. Then after an hour of explanations to the pair he left them in tears i their hospital room.

After the doc left she "What do we do I cant… I cant have a child like that"

"Our son is like that and there is nothing we can do"

"NO i won't i cant i won't accept him he can't i won't" she bawled.

The next day the pair left with the baby with the silver eyes and the blood hand. and she waited a week till her husband left on bizness. then at night she traveled to the town next to theirs. "I'm sorry but I cant have you good bye, Allen ." She whispered and left little Allen on the steps of the church in the next town over with a kiss and ran all the way back home.

The boy had grow up it had been 7 years. During those years he had some of the hardest times of his life constantly being called cursed and beat for his unusual arm. As the years passed he left the church and started to work because he was never accepted any where. He started to cover his arm and after doing that he worked for food with a traveling circus.

At this time a traveling clown had joined the circus his name was Mana and he would be staying with them till Christmas. He had traveled for many years. He would soon have to leave the area to search for a safer place.

**Sorry for the wait ill try to get a real chapter up soon so until then And I don't own D gray man or any of this. See ya.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yay new chapter. I know it's been a while writers block and junior year in high school yay so I'm back at least for right now um my next chapter will come eventually maybe I got stuck on starting the conversation so it took me a while to get back to that any suggestions help I know I messed up on a previous chapter so I will fix that, again, eventually any thoughts to help me out or to get me to write if you just wanted want to tell me to get to work on a new chapter that's fine just message me (I'm on fanfiction like every day) I don't own D gray man and it got a new chapter for the first time in like 2 years so yay enjoy the chapter sorry if its short.**

Chapter 1

Allen had been working at this circus for 3 years doing odd jobs for the place. He had spent 3 years traveling around cleaning animal cages and cleaning popcorn off of the stand. Stands put together and taken down every 1 or 2 weeks and were basically held together with blood, sweat, and faith. He had woken up on the same straw bed day in and day out just to wait on the other "more important people" hand and foot answering there every call. It was the only job he could get with his "special" arm.

He was always wondering why he was cursed with that stupid arm. It was the cause for all his pain and suffering. It was the reason for his abandonment and being outcasted by any people who saw his arm. It is what put him in his position working just to have a good meal. I mean sure he could have stayed at an orphanage or church but then he was marked as even more of an outcast. Either way his life was headed nowhere good any time soon.

Now that it was close to the holidays there were even more people he had to wait on. LIke this stupid clown with his stupid dog. Though they were one of the best acts currently. Although there were people part of the normal routine that would do anything to kill his act. He may have been leaving right after the holiday, but there was still a major chance that it would still happen. That was what _HE_ did though and allen doubted that the boss would fire him because even though his act was shit he was great at this stuff and that's probably the only reason he would be able to even keep this job.

"Yo kid get your ass out here"

"What the fuck you want, i'm busy you baka"

"Well too freakin bad for you chef needs you help allen"

"With what it's not like I know how to cook for shit."

"Don' know. but I'd go wouldn't want to get kicked out by the big man."

"Whatever you say sir" it was said a sarcastic as he could get "I'll get there when I get there I'll"

"He said now"

"I GOT IT! now as I was saying i'll be there as soon as i finish in like 2 or 3 minutes, ugh jezz you baka"

"Whatever I don't care what happens to you but if I get yelled at you get beat to you pulp"

'I'll be there don't worry"

"Good"

He finished and went to cook.

"Hey cook what you need!"

"Allen i need you to bring the food to the new acts that are here for the end of year shows"

"That it?"

"Oh" shoving a plat of dog food in his hand "Give this dog food to the new clowns little sidekick he's so cute"

"Ugh I hate dogs"

"Don't matter just get it to the cute little pup"

"It's a stupid dog and it's not a pup it's like a fossil"

"You're just mad he's cuter than you"

"Fine whatever i'm going I'll be back for the rest in a bit"

"See ya"

Allen walked out to search for for the dog. After finding him he put it down and went to leave but then the dog licked his hand. He looked back shocked while the dog barked at him. This was his first memory of compassion, so he turned back and enjoyed the company of the dog while he was able to take a little break without getting caught and called out for slacking. All he could think of how enjoyable these few minute he could spend without being outcasted were amazing.

**By the way if anyone has a good yugioh story about like puzzleshiping or mobiumshiping or blinshiping or anyone as obsessed with those ships as me message me because I need someone I wont drive insane by my love for those ships.**


End file.
